Kiseki
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: One shot Suigintou. Megu ha muerto. Luego del funeral, al cual Suigintou asistió, un milagro se lleva a cabo. Quieren saber cual es? Entren! Continuación de "Plumas negras y Dolor". Dejen reviews!


Ese dia llovía a cántaros. No había manera de que ese día fuera más sombrio y triste para aquella triste y sombría ocasión.  
Aproximadamente unas 20 personas entraron a la iglesia. Todas iguales, vestidas de negro, y algunas personas lloraban. Un par de niñas y dos mujeres traían unos ramos con flores de distintos

colores. Suigintou entró sola, penosamente a la iglesia, sin que los presentes lo notaran. Ella hacía un esfuerzo por no dejar salir las lágrimas. Llevaba unas rosas rojas en la mano, pese a cuanto

odiara esas flores. Suspiró, triste. No podía evitar estarlo.  
El cura comenzó la ceremonia, y no se escuchaba más que su voz, la lluvia y los llantos de la gente, en su mayoría mujeres y niñas. Pobre de ella. No podía haber sufrido peor suerte que esa, pero

estaba destinado a que ocurriera.  
-...quien murió el día 15 de octubre del presente año, a causa de un paro al corazón, a la edad de 15 años en el hospital donde estaba internada...  
Al mencionar el cura la causa de la muerte de la niña, cuyo cuerpo yacía inmovil, con las manos juntas, los ojos cerrados, su ropa de siempre, el pelo negro brillante, no tanto como en el hospital y

la piel pálida, en el ataúd, Suigintou recordó que ella la había visto morir.  
_**"Flashback, una semana atrás**_  
_**De repente Suigintou se dió cuenta de algo grave: La niña no respiraba bien, aún con la mascarilla de oxígeno. Se estaba poniendo más pálida y las pupilas se le encogían segundo a segundo.**_

_**Sudaba y gritaba de dolor.**_  
_**Un médico entró y Suigintou comenzó a escucharlo.**_  
_**-Megu! Estás bien?**_  
_**-Me duele! Me duele! Paren este sufrimiento ya! No quiero! NO QUIERO!**_  
_**El médico se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba aún peor. La conectó a un electro cardiograma. Sus latidos empezaban a bajar segundo a segundo.**_  
_**-No! No!- La niña se tomaba el pecho y la cabeza y sudaba, gritaba y lloraba. Esta vez, estaba sufriendo el dolor de su vida. El mas grande que uno puede pasar: El de la muerte en si.**_  
_**-Megu, resiste! Estaras bien!**_  
_**El médico la animaba a seguir viviendo. Suigintou en el techo estaba llorando, mientras veía la escena. Escuchó a su médium gritar llorosamente como si la estuvieran clavando a espinas.**_  
_**-T-Tenshi...san...TENSHI-SAN!**_  
_**Megu se estaba agravando. El médico dejó la habitación un momento y Suigintou entró. Le tomó la mano.**_  
_**-Megu, estarás bien! Solo resiste!**_  
_**Suigintou se echó a llorar en el pecho de su querida amiga a mares. Como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Gritaba que no quería que se muriera.**_  
_**-Adios, querida amiga...te quiero mucho...muchísimo...**_  
_**-No...no puede ser...-Suigintou, quien había parado de llorar en medio de esas palabras, comenzó a llorar de vuelta.**_  
_**Megu cerró los ojos y en unos segundos se sintió un grito ensordecedor en el hospital.**_  
_**-AAAAAAH!**_  
_**-Megu, estas bien?M-Megu, estas bien?**_  
_**Suigintou lloraba como si la estuviesen matando. Miró el electrocardiograma. Miró a su amiga. Yacía con los ojos abiertos, sin moverse, pálida. No marcaba signos vitales. Megu había muerto."**_

El recuerdo la marcó a fondo. Comenzó a llorar en silencio, y su llanto fue adquiriendo fuerza, hasta que se escuchó en la iglesia, combinado con el de las demás personas. Había una mujer, que

lucía como Megu, solo que mayor, vestida con un largo vestido color negro, guantes del mismo color, zapatos grises y un velo de red color negro tambíen. Estaba abrazada a un hombre, de cabello

marrón, ojos del mismo color, vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca, corbata roja, zapatos negros y un reloj de oro. La mujer se llamaba Shira Kakizaki, y era la madre de Megu. Su padre,

Kojiro Kakizaki, era el hombre que abrazaba a Shira, la cual lloraba por su pobre hija.  
-Ella era muy joven...no debía morir así...¿Por que es tan injusta la vida? No quería que se entregara a los brazos de la muerte tan pronto...-Shira lloraba desconsolada por la pérdida de su hija.  
-Shira, nosotros sabíamos que pasaría algún día...pero...tampoco merecía morir tan joven...despues de todo, yo no la alcancé a ver antes de morir...-Kojiro tampoco pudo evitar llorar.  
Unas niñas vestidas de negro se acercaron al ataúd. Una tenía 10 años,de cabello morado y ojos negros y otra 7, de cabellos negros y ojos rojos. Una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, de

unos 20 años mas o menos también se acercó.  
La niña de 10 años era la hermana menor de Megu, Kira Kakizaki. La de 7 era la prima de Megu, Sayuri Kakizaki, y la mujer de 20 años era la hermana mayor de Megu, Minami Kakizaki.  
-Megu-oneesan...¿Por qué?-Kira le dejó un ramo de margaritas al ataúd antes de cubrirse la cara mientras lloraba.  
La pequeña Sayuri no hizo nada más que entregarle el ramo de violetas y mirarla. Luego dijo, con su voz suave y dulce:  
-Adios.  
La mayor tenía un aspecto deprimido. Ella la había ido a ver al hospital con su madre, y la veía feliz, sonriendo. Siempre se vio que Megu estaba perfectamente. Cantando con su armoniosa voz, y

comiendo, aunque fuera un poco, comía, cuando nadie la veía, un poco, nada más que un poco. Nunca todo lo que le dieran, solo una pequeña parte, rodeada de flores, mirando por la ventana.

Siempre le había dicho a Megu cuando ella era niña que parecía una hermosa princesa, y le regalaba vestidos de diferentes colores. Siempre lució bonita, pero ahora no estaba con ella, riendo y

conversando.  
-Sayonara, espero seas un angel muy bello, tan bello que el mismo Dios te venere, porque eres una hermosa princesa, como lo has sido toda tu vida.  
Dejó los tulipanes y puso una flor sin tallo color rosa sobre el vidrio, en el lugar donde se encontraba su cabello. Parecía que Megu tuviera esa hermosa flor en el cabello desde antes de morir.

Lucía perfecta.  
La mayor derramó lágrimas sobre el vidrio y se echó a llorar en el hombro de su madre. Shira se acercó acaricíandole el cabello a Minami al ataúd, a ver a su querida hija.  
-Megu-chan...perdoname...no pude darte tanta atención...te queremos...-La mujer dejó un ramo de flores amarillas y se fue, con Minami.  
Kojiro se acercó al ataúd. Su hija, a la cual no pudo ver durante 4 años, y que la vió por última vez a los 11, estaba completamente preciosa. Entonces, ¿Como no pudo pedir unos dias libres tal vez

para disfrutar con su dulce y linda niña?  
-Megu, estás hermosa. Lamento no poderte ido a ver mientras vivias, yo estaba muy ocupado en otros asuntos fuera del pais, demasiados como para poder venir a verte. Eres y siempre seras la

hija que siempre reía y que siempre quería tener.  
Luego de que las tías de Megu, sus sobrinas, su abuelo y sus tios se despidieran, Suigintou se acercó a ver a su amiga, rodeada de flores, sumida en su propia paz. Le entregó el ramo de rosas

rojas con triste melancolía. No quería que eso pasase desde un principio. Pobre Megu...  
-Amiga...yo te quise, te quiero y siempre te querré mucho. Tu me diste cuanto cariño mis otras mediums no me han podido dar. Tu eres la única persona en todo este planeta que tan solo...me

entendía a la perfección. Eres hermosa, y tal como dijo tu hermana, pareces una princesa. No, más que eso: Pareces un ángel. El ángel más hermoso que el cielo haya podido crear. Ojalá te

acojan así en el paraíso, pues tu eres alguien a quien yo valoraba mucho. Nos veremos.  
Llorando, salió de la iglesia y siguió a la multitud al cementerio. En el cementerio, sus familiares le dieron el último adios. Muchas personas expresaron su sentir por la muerte de Megu. Minami,

Shira, Kojiro y unas cuantas personas más.  
De repente la muñeca salió de entre la multitud. La gente la miraba, asombrada. A Suigintou no le importaba que la vieran en ese momento. ¿Que importaba que te vieran si tu amiga murió?  
-Megu, tu fuiste mi mejor amiga. Ojalá pudiera haber muerto contigo. Siempre serás una gran persona, no importa en cual manera.  
Besó una rosa blanca y la puso junto a la tumba, la cual ponía: "Kakizaki Megu. Siempre será una buena hija y amiga para todos".  
Las personas se preguntaron quien era. Luego Suigintou salió volando hacia otro lugar, una pradera con un arroyo, rodeada de muchos árboles y flores. Se sentó a pensar en su querida y ya

difunta amiga. Así estuvo hasta el anochecer, donde recordó que mató a alguien. Sintió remordimiento.  
Se reunió con Souseiseki **(Hey! Souseiseki está...VIVA!) **en un lugar, y con pena le dijo:  
-Perdoname por haberte matado, hermanita.  
Salió volando mientras lloraba. Su silueta se dibujaba sobre la luna llena. Luego se posó en la azotea de un edificio. La luz de la luna acentuaba su belleza e iluminaban su cabello color plata y su

cara color marfil. Se veía hermosa, pero de nada valía si la persona que querías no estaba contigo, apoyándote, a tu lado, por siempre.  
Pero algo raro pasó al día siguiente. Una carta fue encontrada en la maleta de Suigintou, de mañana.  
La muñeca se despertó, cuando Shinku y las demás ya habían despertado.  
-Es de Megu...  
-Ella no había muerto?- Preguntó Shinku.  
-Ayer fuiste a su funeral~desu...que raro...  
-Lo sé.  
-Que dice?- Preguntó Souseiseki, extrañada.  
Suigintou aclaró su garganta y leyó en voz alta:  
**"Esto es para ustedes. Todos los que me quisieron.**

**Mamá, se cuanto te esforzaste viniendo al hospital 2 veces por mes a verme. Y que casi nunca tenías oportunidad por el trabajo. Perdoname si te he hecho mal alguna vez, con mi negatividad,**

**tratando de morir. Perdoname, en serio. Tambien te agradezco por todo el esfuerzo que hiciste. Eres una gran madre, nunca cambiará ese aspecto. En verdad. **  
**Papá, soy yo, tu pequeña Megu. Sé que nunca me viniste a ver, porque tenías viajes, y que mi mamá te contaba lo hermosa que estaba, ahora que tenía 15 años. Aqui estoy...siempre te estaré**

**viendo desde el cielo, protegiendote, para siempre. Lo prometo, sabes que yo no mentiría.**  
**Hermana, prima. Gracias por su apoyo, las quiero mucho. Eso va para toda mi familia. Soy su angel protector. Los quiero y siempre los querré.**

**Tenshi-san: No te pongas triste. Estoy a tu lado, soy un angel, como tú. Gracias por apoyarme en vida, no se como agradecertelo, en verdad. Recuerdame como la tierna y hermosa Megu que**

**cantaba a tu lado, mirando por la ventana el frio del invierno, acariciándote el cabello y siempre animándote. Te quiero.**

**Muchas gracias, Megu."**

De repente algo ocurrió. Una luz apareció, y el espíritu de Megu estaba en la habitación. Tenía un cintillo y un vestido largo blancos, una pulsera de oro y sandalias café. Tenía alas grandes y

bonitas, con plumas puras y blancas, que despedían un agradable aroma a cerezas recién cortadas. Y ella estaba más bella que nunca, con un moño en medio del vestido, y dos rosas rojas

brotando de sus brazos, que dejaban su rastro de aroma dulce.  
-Tu no estás sola, siempre tendrás mi bendición por haber sido una buena amiga del alma. Eres preciosa, y la que más valoro.  
Suigintou observaba con los ojos brillantes y un gesto de admiración en el rostro. Sus ojos color rosa se llenaron de lágrimas. Abrazó a la Megu que se encontraba ahí, y a su vez, ésta le besó la

frente. En las manos de Suigintou apareció una rosa color rojo carmesí de cristal. Se la puso en el cuello como un collar con un hilo color blanco. Suigintou estaba sin palabras ante el milagro que

ante sus ojos ocurrió.  
-Si te sientes sola, con esto me recordarás. Te quiero.  
El espíritu de Megu desapareció, dejando como rastro de su ida la habitación llena de pétalos de rosas rojas y el aroma de sus alas. Se escuchaba su canción en el viento, suavemente, como

siempre.  
Terminó la canción. Suigintou no tenía palabras para expresar su dicha.  
-Asi que ella es tu medium, Suigintou-chan.  
Jun había entrado y tomó a la muñeca en sus brazos. Él había visto todo lo que ocurrió, sin que las muñecas que estaban ahí se diesen cuenta de que observaba desde afuera. Suigintou lloraba en silencio. Jun sentía el aroma de las alas de la difunta Megu en la habitación, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la

muñeca, quien aún no podía hablar de la alegría.  
-Ella tiene razón: Tu no estás sola.  
Miró fijamente a Suigintou y le besó la mejilla. Luego la dejó en el suelo con suavidad.  
Suigintou ahora solo derramaba sus lágrimas, y sonreía feliz. Shinku la abrazó con fuerza. Suiseiseki también. Souseiseki también. Suigintou sabía que tenía el apoyo total de sus hermanas. Se sintió mejor que nunca antes. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron, y recién ahí retomó el habla:  
-Gracias, Megu. Este milagro debe verlo tu familia.  
Ese día, Suigintou fue a dejar la carta cerrada, como si nadie la hubiese abierto a la casa de Megu. Ese día todos los familaires estaban reunidos. Shira fue la que recibió la carta y la leyó en voz

alta.  
-...Muchas gracias, Megu...-Shira comenzó a llorar de emoción- Perdoname tu, hija. Yo nunca cumplí con mi deber de madre, debí haberme quedado contigo por siempre...  
Entonces Kojiro admiró el milagro. El ángel de Megu apareció. Él estaba asombrado. Nunca había visto a su hija tan bella y resplandeciente.  
Megu dejó su rastro de rosas, luego de hablar con su familia. Su canción resonaba también. Y mientras la melodía se iba, el jardín de la casa de los Kakizaki estaba lleno de flores. Una fuente de

mármol comenzó a brillar, y en el agua se veían rosas sin tallo de todos los colores florecer. Los árboles de fruta se llenaron de frutas de nuevo, y el árbol de sakura que tenía la familia se llenó de

hojas rosadas para siempre.  
Suigintou bajó al jardín mientras los familiares contemplaban el resultado del milagro. Tomó una rosa roja, la olió y se la puso en el cabello.** Suigintou ya no odiaba las rosas.**

* * *

**NT: Hinaichigo decidió volver con Tomoe (en esta historia).**


End file.
